


This, My Last Prayer

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Stand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Team Free Will's last stand





	This, My Last Prayer

This was it. This was the moment they had been working towards their whole lives. This ritual would rid the world of monsters. All of them. Every last creepy crawly, every vampire, werewolf, djinn, all of them. Every ghost, every snakehead, every last thing that went bump in the night. They would have to storm Hell and destroy the Throne. The Throne was the source of every monster’s power, and without it they would all be destroyed. It was just the Hail Mary that the world needed. But the cost was high.

 

Team Free Will stood at the gates of Hell, preparing themselves. This was a suicide run and they all knew it. None of them would make it out of this alive. The destruction of the Throne would cause such a shockwave of power that no being could possibly hope to survive it, and it would require all three of them to pull it off- the Righteous Man, the Boy King, and the Angel loyal to them. They had made their peace with it. Still, they hesitated. They stood shoulder to shoulder, taking in each other’s presences in this last calm before the storm.

 

Dean looked to his left. Sam smiled softly at him. Neither brother said a word. There was no need. They had raged and cried together the night before, said their goodbyes in the only way the Winchesters knew how. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together.  _ I’m so sorry. I can't protect you from this.  _ Dean's green eyes watered a little.  _ It's ok. I'm here with you _ . Sad hazel met wet green and Dean made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. 

 

The elder Winchester turned to his right. Castiel looked back at him and pressed his shoulder to Dean’s. Slim fingers brushed the back of Dean's hand and the Winchester caught them in his own, twining them together. Dean pulled the celestial being to his chest and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his lips. Their first kiss. Their last. A soft whisper of  _ “Finally.”  _ from Sam. Cas smiled against his lips.

 

Dean closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to whoever might be listening. “Together?” He breathed. The others nodded. Sam reached for his pistol. Cas drew his sword. Side-by-side, they strode forward.

 

*******

 

Noise. Light. Classic rock music. Horribly off-key singing from a man in a mullet. Glasses clicking. A sweet smile from a young blonde hunter. 

 

“Hey, boys! What'll ya have?” An older blonde grinning from behind the bar.

 

“Took you idjits long enough.” A gruff older man with a bone-crushing hug. 

 

Laughing hazel fox-eyes grinning back at him, and a voice he knew as well as his own whooping in triumph.

 

Impossibly blue eyes looking up at him with pride and adoration. Slim fingers wrapped around his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this. I cried my way through it. I guess I just wanted an ending that is realistic for the show, but still gives our boys some well deserved happiness. Idk.


End file.
